Hope's Light
by squeakygirl
Summary: New evil brings back old enemies. Will the digidestined be able to stop them a second time around? Will T.K and Kari discover the power that can save their friends in time? A Takari heavy story.


**A/N:** So this is the first time I've uploaded something on here in a long while and this is my first Digimon fanfiction on here (although I have several written on my computer). Anyway I happened to have a snow day today and no plans tonight so I thought I would write about a digimon related dream I had. I will try to keep updating, which if we have lots more snow days at work could be a possibility. Anyway hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 1:**

Kari groaned as she opened her eyes. The last thing she knew she had been sitting through another boring math class and day dreaming about future plans for all of the digidestined to meet back up in the digital world for the four year reunion since the defeat of MaloMyotismon. The digidestined had all been busy finishing school and starting their lives that it was usually very difficult to get all of them together in one place.

"Oww" A voice beside Kari groaned.

"T.K?" Kari asked. "Are you alright?"

T.K noticed for the first time that not only was he not at his basketball practice but he was with Kari. "Kari! Where are we?"

Kari shook her head. "That's a good question." She walked over to him and helped him to his feet. They both stood together taking in their surroundings. They saw nothing but trees all around them. Trees that looked vaguely familiar to the two veteran digidestined. "I think…" she started slowly, "I think we're in the digital world."

T.K nodded his head in agreement, "I think so too." A smile lit up on his face, "There are worse places we could get randomly pulled into though." He turned and saw the frown on Kari's face. _Duh_ he thought to himself _. She's probably thinking about the dark ocean now._

T.K and Kari were both pulled from their thoughts when their D-Terminals went off.

"I wonder if the others are here too" Kari said as she reached for hers in her pocket. "It's from Cody. He says he and Ken just randomly found themselves in the middle of what they are also assuming is the digital world."

T.K was looking at his when they started going off again. "Yolie is complaining that she had to get stuck with Davis of all people but they seem to be alright."

Kari frowned again this time at her D-Terminal. "I wonder if any of the older kids are here too if it's just us."

"Well I guess this answers that question" T.K said pointing to their D-Terminals which showed that 3 more messages had just come in. "Let's see….Izzy and Mimi are somewhere on a beach, Sora is with Joe, and Matt is with Tai."

Kari started typing away on her D-Terminal, "I'm gonna let them know that we're also here. Somewhere in the middle of a forest."

"I wonder why we were suddenly brought to the digital world." T.K said thinking out loud. He looked over and noticed that Kari was listening to him. "I mean it's kind of like when the seven of us were pulled here from summer camp."

"That would mean the digital world is in danger again. But why wouldn't Gennai just contact us or something?" Kari wondered. She glanced down and started reading through a long message that Izzy had just sent. "Okay so Izzy has figured out the general areas everyone is in. Matt and Tai are pretty much in the center of all of us so he thinks we should try and meet up where they are."

T.K pulled out his digivice and noticed that he couldn't find anyone's signal on it. "But how?" he held up his digivice to point this out to Kari.

"Izzy said he is looking at a map of the digital world and he gave the rest of us general directions to go in." Kari looked up at T.K. "He said we need to head west and then we should be able to pick up their signal."

T.K nodded at the plan. If Izzy had come up with it then he trusted that it would get all of them together. "Wow so Tai and Matt just have to stay put until the rest of us get there…" he started laughing, "That's going to drive them crazy."

…

A pair of glowing eyes watched as Kari and T.K started to head towards the rest of the digidestined. _You mustn't let them reach the others_ a voice rang through Myotismon's head. _Nor can you let them find their digimon. Bring them to me._ Myotismon nodded as he understood the instructions set upon him. As much as he wanted to immediately destroy both of the children who made it possible for the digidestined to defeat him originally he didn't dare defy these orders.

He crept along behind them silently and smirked as he knew that neither teenager was able to sense his presence. As Kari and T.K came upon a clearing in the forest they had been traveling through Myotismon knew that this was his chance. "Nightmare Wing" he called out.

T.K had barely turned around, trying to recognize the voice that just called out from behind them, when dark swirling energy enveloped him and Kari. "No…" he called out weakly. "You can't be alive" he fell to one knee as his vision doubled and he passed out.

Myotismon's smirk grew wider as he stood standing triumphantly over both children.

…

Tai was pacing around while Matt sat against a rock and took out his harmonica that he hadn't played in a while. Neither one was too keen on sitting around, waiting for the others so to pass the time Matt played his harmonica and Tai paced around.

"Tai…" Matt said trying to calm his friend down. He knew Tai was worried about them being back in the digital world. Like T.K, they both had thought back to their first arrival in the digital world 10 years prior.

Tai pulled out his D-Terminal, "I'm gonna email everyone and see how they're progressing on getting here."

"I'm worried about T.K too Tai...it's okay" Matt said echoing Tai's silent worry for his younger sibling.

Tai paused and looked up at him, "I'm still gonna email everyone. And see if they've seen any of the digimon."

Matt nodded, asking about the digimon was actually smart. Being in the digital world, even when nothing bad was happening, always had its dangers. He wanted to find Gabumon as soon as possible but didn't know where to start.

Tai waited what seemed to be like an eternity before he got responses. No one had seen any of their digimon around and everyone was still out of signal range. Tai's brows furrowed as he realized the only pair he hadn't heard from was T.K and Kari.

"Tai why are you so on edge about this?" Matt asked after Tai had relayed everything he had gotten from the others. "Kari doesn't always respond immediately to you does she? I'm sure they're fine."

Tai shook his head, "I have a bad feeling Matt."

…

"But Izzy why can't the others all just come to us?" Mimi asked. She loved it when they had woken up on the beach. While Izzy pulled out his laptop and started getting in touch with everyone she had taken up some sunbathing. "I mean Tai and Matt might not be in as nice a place as this."

"Based on my calculations it will be fastest to meet up with everyone if we all meet up where Matt and Tai are. Come on" he said as he finished adjusting his backpack strap. "I told Tai we were on our way to the rendezvous point."

Mimi giggled, "Oh alright. I don't know why we're all here but I'm just so excited to see everyone again." She linked her arm through Izzy's, "Let's go!"

…

Myotismon stood watching the two figures, both still asleep in their cell as two other digimon approached him.

"We should destroy them now" Devimon said as he glared at the boy who brought about his destruction.

Piedmon only laughed, "Without their digimon they are harmless. Besides those aren't the Master's orders." He turned to his two new comrades, "Which one of you wants to disobey him?"

Myotismon and Devimon scowled.

"We wait until all of the children are reunited" Piedmon continued, "And then we will destroy them all."


End file.
